1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to face mask devices and, more particularly, to a mask device having interchangeable scented cartridges for blocking out unpleasant odors.
2. Description of the prior Art
Various kinds of mask devices and inhalation apparatuses are known in the art, the most common of which being the hospital surgical mask used in the operating room to maintain a sterilized area and to prevent germs from being spread orally. Standard surgical masks are not however suited for blocking out unpleasant odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,708, issued to Vanuch, teaches a disposable scented mask formed with an outer curvature to extend over and to cover the nose of the wearer. The mask is formed of either a paper or combination paper and cloth material and has a thickened mouthpiece portion permitting it to be gripped by the user's teeth or mouth. A fragrant chemical is applied directly onto the inner surface of the mask by conventional means. The fragrant scenting is most heavily applied to the area surrounding the user's nostrils and less heavily applied to the adjacent areas of the mask. The shortcoming of the Vanuch device is that it is not reusable and that there is no way of adjusting the type and amount of scenting applied to the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,839, issued to Blasdell et al., teaches an inhalation apparatus for administering a respiratory gas to a patient which is constructed of a molded elastomer body and has a built-in inhalation valve assembly for covering the patient's mouth or nose. An odorous medium for emitting a selected scent is combined with the thermoplastic material prior to the molding process and the scent flavor is preferably combined with a given color to the mask which is associated with the scent. Blasdell et al. is similar to Vanuch in that scenting of a fixed nature and amount is applied to the body of the covering device and does not teach any interchangeable means for selectively introducing more than one scent.